


Bubbles Down the Drain

by Sparky (StudioFortyTwo)



Series: PC Verse [2]
Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Teninch Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/Sparky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fulfillment for weeping-who-girl (Peter/Rose + Bubble Bath, set after the ending but before the epilogue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles Down the Drain

Peter told Rose he was going to make their relationship work, whatever that entailed. Now he planned to prove it. He wanted to show her just how serious he was. The idea of how he'd do that had come to him the evening before, as he'd washed his few dishes by hand and then rinsed the residual bubbles down the drain.  
  
She wanted her own place, not his ideal arrangement, but okay. He could handle that. They still spent 95 percent of their free time together. And this evening, it would be a relaxing and romantic experience.  
  
After his shift had ended, he'd headed straight to her place, knowing she would be working into the evening hours, which would give him plenty of time to set up. He took advantage of the time and made sure everything was perfect.  
  
Rose was tired, being on her feet all day at the coffee shop had her feeling completely shattered. She half wanted to call and cancel with Peter, opting to pass out in her bed immediately instead. But she hadn't seen him in over 36 hours and waiting any longer just wouldn't do.   
  
She had sent him a text instead, letting him know she was on her way back to her place to get cleaned up. As she unlocked her door, she realized she had never heard back from him. Considering he always replied within minutes unless he was working, she wondered momentarily what was keeping him. She pushed open her door and dropped her bag inside, slipping off her shoes and light jacket before moving further in.  
  
Peter walked around the corner, two glasses and a bottle of wine in his hands. She smiled at him and waited as he closed the distance between them, pressing a light kiss to her lips.  
  
“Thirsty?” Peter raised an eyebrow and lifted the bottle up in question.  
  
“Downright parched,” she grinned.   
  
Peter nodded toward the bedroom as he tipped up the bottle to fill the two glasses. “Why don’t ye get out of yer work clothes, aye?”  
  
Rose wanted to question him, wanted to know if he was planning on getting out of his own clothes as well, but as she stepped into her room she smiled. Laid out on the bed was her robe and scattered around the room were a few lit candles. She quickly slipped out of her clothes and into the robe, turning around to see Peter in her doorway smiling as he watched her.  
  
She reached out for her glass but he kept it away. “Nae yet, love,” he said and nodded toward the ensuite.   
  
Rose walked over and opened the door, grinning as she took in the candle lit room and the full tub complete with bubbles. She stepped up to the tub’s edge, but before she could reach up to slip off her robe, Peter was already helping her out of it. She turned her head to kiss his stubbled cheek before dipping her toes in and testing the water’s temperature. After deciding it was perfectly hot, she stepped fully in and lowered herself into the water. Her senses were soothed by the black currant and vanilla notes in the air.  
  
She didn’t realize she’d closed her eyes until she felt Peter’s hand on her knee, sliding lower over her calf and cupping her heel. He had removed his own shirt and pulled up a chair, a towel over his knees that he lowed her foot onto. When he saw her eyes were once again opened, he retrieved one of the glasses from the small table behind and offered it to her.  
  
Peter knew that he had done well when her eyes closed again as she sank deeper into the tub. After pulling her leg out of the water, he ran his hands over what he could reach. She hummed as he began to massage her tender feet and he tried to keep his smile contained. He moved up her leg, working each set of muscles before moving on. When he could no longer reach any higher, he gently lowered her leg back into the water.  
  
Standing, and moving the chair back against the wall, he discarded his remaining clothes before stepping into the tub facing Rose. Instead of sinking down into the water, he sat on the edge and lifted her other leg up onto his lap. After giving it the same treatment as the first, Peter finally slid himself down into the still very warm water. He realized a moment too late that his own wine glass was now out of reach, but it would still be there when they were finished and he wouldn't dare resist the magnetic draw pulsing through him as he grew closer to Rose's naked body.  
  
“This is just amazing. Peter, you are unbelievable.” Rose lifted her head up to look at him, and see him returning her smile. His eyes were dark in the dimly lit room but she wondered if they’d look just as dark with the lights on.  
  
Peter ran a hand back through his hair, and the water made it stay. She had rarely seen him with his hair styled in any particular way. It was usually messily combed to lay haphazardly around his head, just short enough to keep it out of his eyes. But now, with his hair out of his face, and the flickering flames from the candles reflected in his eyes, her heart stuttered in her chest. He really was breathtakingly gorgeous. The fact that he had put all this together for her only added to his attraction. She couldn’t remember ever feeling this loved and appreciated.  
  
He picked up her foot, pressing it into his shoulder before tuning his head and laying a kiss to the inside. Rose giggled, and Peter was encouraged to do it again. He moved his lips along her foot and up her calf, placing kisses as he went. She bent her knee and he followed her lead, leaning forward as he moved higher up her leg. When the water stopped him from going further, he replaced his lips with his fingertips, trailing them along her smooth skin under the water.  
  
He was close enough now that when she too leaned up he could press his lips to hers. With his free hand, he used the edge of the tub to brace himself so that he could continue to kiss her. His fingers in the water were teasing along her upper thighs and occasionally her curls. Rose moaned softly against his lips as he moved his hand between her legs. She parted her legs and he wasted no time before giving her what she wanted, what she deserved.  
  
Soon she was shivering from his touch, her free hand gripping his shoulder as her head fell back and she let out a long moan of pleasure. Peter soothed her through the orgasm, kissing what he could reach which was her wrist and hand.  
  
Once she had recovered, Rose pulled her head up to smile at him lazily. “That was incredible.”  
  
He was smiling, but lifted an eyebrow. “And yet, somehow ye managed to keep hold of yer glass.”  
  
She giggled as he moved to lean back again. Rose took her last sip of wine and set the empty glass on the floor outside the bath. Peter was lounging comfortably and she had a strong urge to feel him pressed against her, toes to chest. Not one to deny herself, Rose shifted onto her knees before leaning over him, lowering her body down over his.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist as she looped hers around his neck and shoulders. She could feel him against her stomach, his erection pressing into her soft skin. Grinning she placed a kiss on his chin, and then under it as he lifted his head for her. She moved down his neck pressing soft kisses until she could go no further without disrupting their current positions.  
  
Raising back up, she smiled as he leaned toward her to kiss her on the lips. His hands moved down her back and over her bum toward her thighs and she knew exactly what he wanted. Rose helped him scoot her up just a bit further, aligning their bodies perfectly. He deepened their kiss as his length slid through her folds.  
  
Peter pulled back gently, looking at the woman he loved, taking in the moment. He lifted a hand to wipe a stray lock of hair out of her face and kissed her nose.  
  
“I love you, Peter.” Rose’s eyes were intense and honest as she spoke and Peter’s chest tightened. He simply gripped her arse tightly as he pushed into her once again, this time adding enough force to make their pelvic bones press into one another. The feeling was so equally satisfying for them both that their eyes fluttered closed in synch.  
  
They moved together beneath the water, gently rocking against each other while sharing soft kisses. Peter ran his hands over her back and sides, down to her thighs and up again. Rose let out soft breathy moans as he shifted his hips and the next time their lips connected he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss.  
  
Rose was enjoying the slow build, the unhurried gentleness of their lovemaking. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. If someone were to ask, she’d likely answer that she preferred to be shagged nice and hard. But now, she realized that there was a time and a place for slow and sensual. The feel of Peter’s hands gliding over her skin as his tongue stroked hers was only adding to the pleasure. His pelvis was grinding against her clit each time their bodies were pressed firmly together and she was losing the ability to focus as small tremors began to travel through her muscles.  
  
Peter felt Rose’s body begin to tighten around him and he gripped her arse firmly, trying desperately to get as deep inside her as possible. Her warm breath was on his neck and he maintained a steady rhythm. As soon as he felt her inner walls clench, he pushed his hips up into her and let the feel of her clamping down around him push him over the edge.  
  
Neither of them moved for a long moment. Eventually Rose shivered, and not from anything Peter was doing. He realized the water was getting tepid and placed a kiss on her temple.  
  
“We should probably get out now.”  
  
Rose nodded, her face still tucked into his neck. She was getting cold, but the idea of actually moving was such a horrible thought. Peter finally shifted to sit up and Rose relented, pulling herself up as well. She watched as he stood, his hips slightly higher than eye level, and she couldn’t stop herself from placing a kiss on his thigh. He smiled down at her as he reached for a towel. Instead of tying it around his waist, he held it open and waited for her to stand so he could wrap it snugly around her. She gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips before stepping out of the tub and letting him get a towel for himself.  
  
Peter watched as Rose dried herself off, him doing the same, and was once again reminded of how truly lucky he was. When she was back in her robe, he pulled on his pants and picked up his forgotten glass of wine as they exited the ensuite together. He would make sure she wasn’t hungry and then come back to blow out the candles.


End file.
